Fréquentations de vacances
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Lorsqu'il fut forcé d'accepter de surveiller sa petite sœur, Gladio ne pensait pas se retrouver en présence d'une paire de faux jumeaux agaçant. Là encore, il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur pouvait être amie avec Moon et Sun. Et surtout, il s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale de sa sœur avec ces amis particuliers.


**J'ai longuement réfléchie à une fanfiction sur Pokémon Soleil/Lune, que j'ai adoré. Du coup, voilà un One-Shot drôle à ce sujet ! (Et aussi parce que j'aime me moquer de Gladio, j'admets.) J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Evidemment, je ne possède pas pokémon. Sinon Gladio serait déjà en couple avec certaines personnes, hé, hé...**

* * *

 ** _Fréquentations de vacances_**

Il était très simple de reconnaitre des touristes dans la région : ils faisaient tous comme le professeur Euphorbe en portant une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Ou alors ils imitaient cet étrange idiot du nom de Tili et mettaient des shorts de bains, des sandales ou des chaussures de marches et portaient des sacs. Car cela est connu, tous les touristes portent des sacs, c'est un des éléments distinctifs qui permettent de les éviter facilement. Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de pire que de devoir être en compagnie de touriste.

Et malheureusement, dans la chaude et touristique région d'Alola, les touristes venaient toute l'année, surtout durant l'été. Ainsi, ils polluaient les plages par leur présence et harcelaient les honnêtes citoyens d'Alola. Mais après, ça ne dérangeait pas forcément grand monde puisque, pour le commerce, il n'y avait rien de mieux que des vacanciers crédules et prêts à acheter tout ce qui pourrait leur rappeler la région, même un simple Magicarpe pathétique, tant qu'on prétend que ce pokémon _extraordinaire_ venait d'une eau spéciale gardée secrète dans l'une des iles de l'archipel. Bref, des idiots sans intérêt qui vous ruinent une journée si vous avez le malheur de paraitre sympathique à leurs yeux, assez pour qu'ils vous suivent partout comme le plus fidèle des Rocabot. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il faisait tout pour les éviter, principalement en les ignorants ou criant sur quiconque l'approchait. De cette manière, il évitait leur présence.

Alors comment s'était-il retrouvé dans une très désagréable situation, au bord de la mer sur l'île d'Akala, avec sa sœur, l'autre garçon étrange du nom de Tili et deux touristes exaspérants du nom de Moon et Sun qui, pour ajouter à l'horreur, étaient jumeaux et donc inséparables ? En plus il faisait chaud, le vent soufflait et l'air marin envahissait l'air — et il détestait l'air marin.

Parfois la vie était beaucoup trop cruelle... et Arceus paraissait apprécier de rire du malheur des humains.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? grommela Gladio à voix basse pour lui-même.

— Lougaroc... grogna à côté de lui son pokémon, un Lougaroc Forme Nocturne qui paraissait aussi ravi que son dresseur d'être sur cette plage – ce qui était compréhensible par le fait que ce pokémon détestait le soleil, qui était bel et bien présent dans le ciel à cette heure-là de la journée.

— T'as raison, Lougaroc c'est vraiment horrible.

Après tout, qui avait-il de plus horrible que d'être à la plage et de profiter du soleil et de la mer, franchement ? Cela pouvait paraitre une activité agréable pour les touristes mais quand vous vivez dans l'archipel depuis votre naissance et que vous avez vu et revu la mer des centaines de fois, ça a tendance à énerver, surtout avec ce stupide soleil. Car évidemment y'a que les touristes qui portent des habits décontractés. Lui, vivant ici depuis toujours, portait une veste, un gilet et un pantalon – bref, rien fait pour profiter du beau temps.

— Pff, je préfèrerai presque passer du temps avec ces idiots de la Team Skull...

Pire encore, il voudrait presque être resté à la Fondation Æther où se trouve sa mère. Et Arceus savait combien il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec sa mère...

— Gladio, tu viens avec nous ? s'écria joyeusement sa petite sœur au loin, alors qu'elle était en compagnie de cette fille – Moon, qui n'avait rien compris au principe des habits d'été puisqu'elle portait un bonnet – alors qu'elle était vêtu d'un minishort.

— Non, répondu franchement un Gladio de très mauvaise humeur.

— Viens t'amuser avec nous, tu vas adorer ! insista Tili, le petit fils du doyen de Mele-Mele – encore un garçon très étrange et irritant par sa simple présence et son simple comportement trop joyeux.

— Arg, j'ai dit non ! Vous allez me foutre la paix à la fin ?

— Et toi, Sun, tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda Moon à son frère jumeau, sans paraitre avoir écouté Gladio.

— Non merci, la mer ce n'est pas mon truc.

Gladio soupira d'exaspération en regardant le garçon assit sur un transat jusqu'à côté du sien. Autant il admettait que Moon était... banale comme fille – et il supportait sa présence simplement parce que cette fille semblait apprécier sa sœur et vice versa — son frère jumeau était un grand mystère.

Il ressemblait à archétype du garçon fermé toute la journée dans sa chambre avec sa console de jeux et qui, dès qu'il sort, est complètement ennuyé par tout ce qui l'entoure. Sun était entièrement ce genre de garçon sans vie sociale puisque, bien qu'il fût vêtu comme un vacancier, préférait rester sous un transat avec un parasol afin de jouer à ses jeux-vidéos, comme la console portable dans ces mains en ce moment même.

— T'as vraiment rien d'autres à foutre que de jouer à des jeux-vidéos à la plage, franchement ? grogna Gladio qui n'avait nullement l'intention de paraitre sympathique ou polie.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit honnêtement Sun d'un ton détaché, sans lever les yeux. Tu fais mieux peut-être ?

— ... Oh, la ferme, répondit Gladio, en manque de réplique cinglante.

Il croisa les bras et soupira de nouveau en observant sa sœur qui s'amusait avec Moon et Tili. Franchement, comment Lilie faisait-elle ? Déjà, comment était-il possible qu'elle et lui soient de la même famille ? Ils étaient tellement opposés.

Mais il préférait quand même avoir Lilie comme sœur que... qu'une personne exaspérante comme Moon, Sun ou Tili. Rien que l'idée que sa sœur soit pareille que ces gens-là le faisait frissonner. Une chose était sûre : il méritait le prix de meilleur grand frère de l'année pour ainsi se sacrifier afin de s'assurer que rien n'arrive à sa sœur en compagnie de ces touristes étranges et dangereux. Oui, bon, en voyant Moon rire alors qu'elle envoyait un ballon de Volleyball à Tili, elle ne paraissait pas être une menace, et pourtant ! elle pourrait faire que Lilie appréciera plage et veuille y aller plus souvent et ça, c'était très grave ! Hors de question qu'il revienne ici régulièrement !

— Attention !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Gladio n'entendit que trop tardivement l'avertissement et ne put réagir lorsqu'il vit foncer sur lui un ballon de Volleyball et se le prit en pleine tête, laissant échappé un cri de douleur tandis que Lougaroc, qui s'était assoupie, releva la tête, alerte — avant de se rendre compte que c'était juste son dresseur et de décider de reprendre sa sieste.

Gladio serra les dents. Oui, il détestait vraiment la plage.

— Eh, faites attention ! s'écria Sun. Il ne faut pas que du sable entre dans ma console sinon elle sera fichue !

— C'est sûr que c'est un problème existentiel... marmonna Gladio, le sarcasme dégoulinant de sa voix.

— Désolé, j'ai pas bien visé... s'excusa Tili.

— Gladio ! appela Lilie d'un ton paniqué. Tu vas bien ?

Gladio se retenu de crier ses quatre vérité. Principalement parce que sa sœur se trouvait là, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il hurle en sa présence — il devait donner l'exemple et en plus il était hors de question qu'elle entende des insultes, hors de question. Mais, plus il les voyait, plus Gladio en avait assez de Moon, Sun et Tili.

— Je vais bien, assura-t-il en envoyant le ballon de Volleyball au loin, hésitant presque à ordonner à Lougaroc de déchirer l'objet rond en plastique. Par contre, si tu pouvais apprendre à viser correctement. Même un Nosferapti voit mieux que toi, ajouta-t-il à Tili, qui grimaça.

— Encore désolé... Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

— Oh non ! gémit Sun.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sun ? demanda sa sœur jumelle.

— Ma console veut plus fonctionner ! je suis sûr qu'il y a du sable qui y est rentré ! cela va être horrible à enlever... Pas cool...

— Eh bien prend ça comme un signe ! déclara joyeusement Moon. Un signe que tu dois arrêter de rester dans ton coin et venir t'amuser avec nous !

— Ouais, Moon à raison ! affirma Tili. Après tout, plus on rit plus on est fou, non ?... Euh, ou alors c'est plus on est nombreux plus on rit ?

— Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, rectifia Sun. Bon d'accord, je veux bien venir. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à faire et je n'ai pas envie de rester ici à m'ennuyer.

— Fantastique ! s'exclama Moon en se tournant vers le frère de Lilie. Et toi, Gladio, tu viens ? Tu ne veux quand même pas rester ici seul, n'est pas ?

Gladio était prêt à leur répliquer qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien en compagnie de Lougaroc, loin d'eux, mais fut interrompu par sa sœur, qui paraissait trouver l'idée de Moon très agréable :

— Oh oui, s'il-te-plait, Gladio ! Ce sera beaucoup plus drôle si tu viens avec nous !

 _Et ça, et après on va faire du nautisme à la voile avec eux, c'est ça_ ? moqua intérieurement Gladio.

Il fixa tour à tour Sun, Tili et Moon, tous trois souriants. Alors, s'ils pensaient que cela devait le rassurer ou le convaincre, ils avaient complètement torts. En fait, cela lui donnait juste envie de partir le plus loin possible avec Lougaroc. Et puis il croisa le regard de sa sœur, et grimaça intérieurement.

Il savait qu'il allait regretter cette décision mais il ne pouvait pas résister à sa sœur.

— Bon, d'accord, je viens.

— OUAIS ! s'écrièrent en cœur Tili, Sun et Moon.

 _Pff... Ils sont vraiment heureux pour un rien dans ce trio d'incapables..._

— Je suis très contente que tu viennes, dit Lilie en souriant à son ainé.

Gladio roula des yeux et se leva. Il croisa le regard de Lougaroc, qui exprimait clairement combien il était perplexe à la décision de son maitre, et haussa les épaules. Cela ne pouvait pas si atroce de profiter de la plage avec les amis de sa sœur, non ?

— On pensait vraiment pas que tu allais accepter, Gladio, plaisanta Moon en passant un bras autour des épaules du garçon.

Gladio se raidit instantanément alors qu'il sentit son visage rougir furieusement.

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir dit oui. Dans quel pétrin venait-il de s'embarquer ?

 _Tokorico, Tokopiyon, Tokotoro et Tokopisco, ayez pitié de moi et protégez-moi de la stupidité de ces gens. Et faites que Moon et Sun repartent vite chez eux._


End file.
